A Murder by any Other Name
by Sonicfries
Summary: A case that started out as a kidnapping would turn into something far twisted than the Nation would accept. Was she having an affair? Or was he too possessive for his own good? What caused this tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own anything

A/N: guess where i got the idea from! a cookie if you get it right

A Murder by any Other Name…

The year is AC 201, April, the month before the ESUN had dissolved from political influence. Inflation had threatened the economy and to make matters worse, war was beginning to wedge its claws back into view.

Many of the political offices were slowly being emptied, threats of assassination drove the nations into frenzy, but the year would only get worse…..when they key figure of peace goes missing after a strange phone conversation.

Early morning on April 3 the day before her disappearance, Relena Peacecraft was currently working on her impending retirement that would take place in May. Her workers at the office described her as agitated and restless. Her secretary, Angie Smoak, figured that her boss was stressed by the upcoming resigning and didn't think much to it. Relena was cooped up in her office that day, constantly asking for beverages of any kind.

* * *

Interview- Angie Smoak

_I had figured she was dehydrated or something. She wasn't ever forthcoming when it came to personal issues. One time she even lasted the whole day with walking pneumonia; working constantly. It was a trait to be admired, even though it was unhealthy. That day didn't really seem out of place. _

* * *

Lunch time came, and Relena had left her office for the first time in four hours of coming in. She had talked to Smoak about canceling a meeting held later that day-insisting she had a doctors appointment to attend. As instructed Smoak canceled her meeting. Relena had then contacted one of her friends, later known to have been Hilde Schiebecker. Smoak overheard her boss's conversation, remembering terms "test' and "minus". When her call was finished, Relena then left her office for lunch.

Being a high ranking public official, an escort was assigned to her, Heero Yuy, who worked with the Preventers. They had apparently been dating for the past two years, no signs of problems or troubles were indicated. They left the building at 12:32 taken from the security cameras, and returned at 1:15. Relena had then kissed her boyfriend and they said their farewells. The security guard, Frank Costello, at the front desk of the lobby reported a slight change in demeanor to the Vice foreign Minister.

* * *

Interview- Frank Costello

_Ms. Relena is nice by nature, never likes to upset anybody. She always says hello to me when she returns from her outings. When she returned that day, she seemed very upset. She didn't say hello to me that day, and to me it felt a bit off. She gave Mr. Yuy a peck on the cheek - something she didn't seem too happy to do, like out of obligation. They may have had a fight during their lunch break._

Angie Smoak had greeted her boss on her return, and gave her boss the news that she had visitors while she was away. Smoak had written down the names of several political advisors, but one of the names stuck out, Kai Trent. Relena seemed very perturbed by the name and told Smoak to contact Trent and send it through to her office line.

_Interview- Angie Smoak_

_This really caught my attention. Ms. Relena never requested private calls unless it was with Heero. The man that came in, Kai Trent, gave me the creeps. He had some kind of anxiousness to see Ms. Relena, he even brought a vase of flowers later that day for her. I couldn't see Ms. Relena having an affair, but the evidence pointed toward it. Then again I tend to read too much into things._

* * *

Relena had been in her office on the phone with Mr. Trent for a half an hour, several co-workers said they heard a hushed yell when she was on the phone. As if she were arguing and wanted to be silent about it. One of her friends stopped by during the phone call, Hilde Schiebecker. Hilde came to the office carrying a grocery bag, Angie Smoak said she identified its contents immediately: A pregnancy test.

Once Relena finished her call with Trent, she and Hilde left the office for the day. Hilde later explained why they were so covert on the contents in the grocery bag.

* * *

Interview- Hilde Schiebecker -

_Relena had an idea that she may have been pregnant. She was upset from an argument she had with Heero, I assumed she had brought up the prospect of having a child with him, and didn't get the answer she wanted. _

_We went to a café across the street and she used the pregnancy test I had gotten for her. I didn't see the actual pregnancy stick, but she told me it was negative. I left it at that, we went back to the office with an escort in tow. That was the last I spoke to her._

* * *

Relena left her office for home at around 6:42 that evening, after shutting down her computer she told Smoak to come later tomorrow, because she didn't plan on coming to the office until noon. She left with her car service and returned home.

At 7:39 p.m, a call was received on Relena's cell phone. It was the same man she had been speaking to earlier. The number of missed calls with his name attached to it tells us that she didn't want to speak to him. Another call was made out at 8:05 p.m to Heero Yuy's phone, they talked for a bit, Heero was insisting on coming over, but Relena still angry over their previous encounter told Yuy to just stay home tonight. Some time after this, Relena took a shower and then went to bed.

The next morning, a 911 call was made one of the maids. She described the scene:

* * *

911 recording

_-Yes, senior! __Hay sangre alrededor de la ventana! No sé qué hacer!_

_-Please calm down miss, now tell me what happened._

_-Fui trabajar, and I couldn't find my boss. Ella no es aqui! I looked in her room and I couldn't find her, then there is blood de la ventana! -_

_-Please tell me your location._

_-Trabajo at the Peacecraft mansion, she a muy importante person. No sé, No sé!_

_-Calm down miss, we will have officers out there immediately._

* * *

When the maid discovered Relena Peacecraft missing, and blood on the window- she could have done no worse than involving civilian police. Such incidents involving public officials were in jurisdiction of the Preventers.

The reason for this is to keep evidence in tact, and suspects close to the crime scene and out of public eye. And boy did people know, the record time for a tabloid to have a coverage on this case was 3 hours after the police arrived. On it was the classic image of Relena Peacecraft, beautiful and poise, when people read the caption underneath it: Missing - it set the nation into panic.

A/N: I was watching Court TV when i was writing this, well now its' TRUTV how stupid is that?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- and don't review if you don't like it

( I mean, no one is asking you to read it)

Chapter 2

Previously;

"..the record time for a tabloid to have a coverage on this case was 3 hours after the police arrived. On it was the classic image of Relena Peacecraft, beautiful and poise, when people read the caption underneath it: Missing - it set the nation into panic.."

* * *

Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's brother, had received a call the morning of April 3rd. He would be devastated at the news that his baby sister had gone missing. Being a public official, these kinds of instances were to be expected, but Milliardo took the news rather badly. Many of his co-workers at the Preventers headquarters said that he refused all rest until he could get the case together. He would only be even more devastated when he learned that civilian police had gotten to the crime scene first.

Interview- Milliardo Peacecraft

_I kept telling myself we would find her, we would find her. But when I found out about the police's involvment- I knew that any hope we had for leverage was gone. I could feel the hope of finding my little sister, slip through my fingers with this bit of news. I cried all day and all night, I didn't know what to do. And I couldn't even imagine what Yuy was going through._

* * *

Civilian police had virtually contaminated the crime scene, Preventers arrived shortly after the police. Having inherent powers that the city police doesn't, Preventers immediately relieved the police of their investigation and started on their own.

According to Chief Preventer Une the head of the investigation, most of the evidence that could have been documented was no longer feasible.

Interview- C.P Une

_Once we had gotten there, it occurred to us that this wasn't your typical kidnapping. Being a key figure that she was, no ransom note was made. This indicated that the perpetrator had no financial motive for his actions. This bit of information wasn't easy to tell Heero Yuy, in fact we were convinced he wouldn't be helpful on the case because of his emotional attachment. _

* * *

Preventer Sally Po, the forensics expert, filed the crime scene as follows:

The window that had been covered with blood, but the glass was on the outside balcony. The perpetrator had broken out of the house, so he must have already been inside. A disarray of furniture showed a struggle and in the bathroom the tub was half filled with water- so the perpetrator had to have snuck up behind. Preventer Po also identified a finger print on the doorway of the bathroom.

Blood and finger print tests were taken, the verdict showed that the blood- indeed belonged to Relena Peacecraft. This brought upon another revelation that would plant hope in a hopeless case- the fingerprint was not Relena's.

Interview- Preventer Sally Po

_I had known Relena ever since the Eve Wars, it was my duty as a friend to be involved in this case. I hadn't spoken to her in months, and I feel so much regret for that. We all did, but when I was casing the crime scene I noticed that Yuy wasn't there. I would have pictured him there even before the police themselves. I knew Une would have forbidden him to be involved but I knew that wouldn't have stopped him._

A just question that everyone who knew them was asking. People who knew the couple, knew that there was nothing that would keep Yuy from his duty of protecting Relena. His absence sparked a suspicion among the Preventers Corp. After the crime scene had been filed and the search had been commenced- Yuy was still yet to be seen. This was a case where time was a factor, the longer the search the less likely the outcome.

* * *

Chief Preventer Une reviewed the case, and questioned everyone who was in a daily contact of Relena. There was also the point of Heero not yet to be scene. Other interviews were necessary - Une began to look at Yuy's friends; Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. These were Yuy's closest comrades. But none could contest to where Yuy had been. Maxwell recounted the night before the 911 call was made.

Interview- Duo Maxwell

_Yuy had been with me that night. We were out at a local Irish pub, and Heero seemed very depressed. I had asked him what was wrong. He told me that he and Relena had gotten into a fight about having children. I knew this kind of topic too well. I offered him some advice. We talked a bit more until around midnight, then he paid his tab and took a taxi home. I remember when I got the call to be at the crime scene, I refused because I believed myself incapable of handling such a situation without getting emotional._

* * *

The investigation went on for another 5 days before some progress was made. Heero Yuy showed up at work that day. And according to one of the workers, he didn't look like a grieving boyfriend.

Interview- Trowa Barton

_I never thought he would be so composed after such a tragic event. It had been 5 days since any of us had seen him. Although he looked unemotional, one could smell the alcohol on him in waves. I knew that's why we didn't see him, he had drunk away his pain._

Once Heero Yuy returned to work, he was apprehended by people he had worked alongside for years. It was time to hear his side of the story, a crucial part in figuring out where Relena was. Time was of the essence as the 6th day came rolling in.

Preview-

A videotape was mailed to the Preventer's office. There was no return address, only a singular photo dropped out of the envelope along with the tape- the photo showed a twisted and sick scene...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything

A/N: this was rather rushed, so i'm going to revise this when i get a chance...so it shall be perfected later...i just wanted to get something up

Chapter 3 - 6th Day after Incident

As soon as Heero stepped into the Preventer's HQ he was immediately apprehended. People he considered friends had to handcuff him and take him into interrogation. Chief Preventer Une instructed Quatre, a close friend to Heero and Relena, to do the questioning.

The interrogation went as followed

* * *

Interrogation- Heero Yuy

_April 9__th__ AC 201_

_**Quatre: **__Heero you know I don't want to do this but I have no other choice, just be cooperative for both of our sakes. _

_**Heero: **__I've no idea what you are talking about._

_**Quatre: **__Where were you when Relena was reported missing?_

_(Long pause)_

_**Heero: **__What are you talking about? She's at home. I 've been monitoring her on my cameras at home. _

_**Quatre: **__Heero, she's been missing for almost a week, how can you say that? Haven't you seen the tabloids?_

_**Heero: **__I don't buy magazines or papers. _

_**Quatre: **__The television?! It's been on every damn channel the past 6 days!_

_**Heero: **__I don't own a t.v nor do I watch television._

_**Quatre: **__How are you being so calm? I thought you cared about Ms. Relena?!_

_**Heero: (Standing up) She's at home! I just checked on the monitors, she hasn't been taken anywhere!!**_

_**Quatre: **__Heero, are you drunk? Is that alcohol I smell? What the hell is wrong with you?_

_**Heero: What is wrong with you? You sit and make these false accusations for nothing. She's at home dshe never left!**_

* * *

Heero Yuy was given sedatives after several outbursts. It was determined just by observation, that Heero Yuy was suffering a traumatic breatkdown, whether from the reality of Relena missing, or from some other unknown source. A team was rounded to investigate his home, out of respect for Yuy, Une advised his top advisors for the job.

**Warrant Search: Yuy's apartment.**

"Check, Check, Check." - Wufei Chang worked with the camera for documentation.

"It is 3:23 p.m. and we are currently at the Yuy residence off of Route 10."

"His house is quite plain, if I do say so myself."- Duo Maxwell, secondhand on team.

"In the Kitchen there are minimal items, better off checking his room just to get this over with." -Wufei Chang

"Moving into his room,--Woaw, this guy has a fetish for camera security." - Duo Maxwell

"Hang on, look at these monitors, they date back to 4 months ago."- Wufei Chang

"Why, would Yuy have documentation back to 4 months ago, and the rest of these tapes are just recordings."- Duo Maxwell.

"I don't know, but I think it's best we take these in for evidence."- Wufei Chang while packing the tapes away.

"I'm gonna go check his mail, just for appearance sake that we are doing something about this." - Duo Maxwell.

"Wait, Wufei! Come look at this!" Duo Maxwell off camera.

"What is it?"

"Take a look at his mail from the last week. I think he may know something afterall."- Duo Maxwell

* * *

Preventers went through the weeks load of Yuy's mail. Finding notes and letters from various threatening nature. Each of them were addressed specifically to Yuy's home address. There were letters of ransom, death threats, and just plain hate mail. But what caught the eyes of everyone, was the small manilla envelope that contained a tape and a photograph. As the photo dropped from its place in the envelope, there was no degree of astonishment to level the sick scene it displayed.

The photo contained Relena Peacecraft, wrapped in a strap one would find at a fetish shop. She was naked, and apparently unconscious. But behind her there was a figure of a man with a mask hiding his features, and the nature of what he was doing is too explicit to show in documentation. The scene was described a sexual torture chamber, but regular torture objects could be seen in the background, an iron maiden for example. The photo was dated April 4th, showing that somewhere out there, Relena Peacecraft was alive. But this could only give cold comfort, with the 7th day coming.

Preview:

"I didn't take them seriously at first, but that night i just left the Irish pub to go find another one, I drank the entire night. I felt so bad about what i said, and then knowing that she was pregnant afterall... i couldn't take it. We did have a fight, and now with her gone….I wish I could have just told her how much I did want kids, how much I did want a family with her……" At that point Heero Yuy broke down and cried in the interrogation room.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't own anything as you all know

I'm not sure how long this story will be, but i know i'm not going farther than 10 chapters...so there is my range.

I'm going to start another story soon, another suspense--but less third person.

Chapter 4

April 10th AC 201

Preventers went over the photograph, and screened the videotape- however the tape itself had no picture, only sound. The voice on the tape was configured, no hard task a petty kidnapper could achieve.

"_I told you what I wanted, but you refused. Oh well, never the less I reached my goal. I wouldn't bother showing this to the Preventers, if that be the case my gun may slip and accidentally lodge a bullet in her pretty little head. But Understand this, I'm no terrorist group."_

This was very hard evidence to swallow, elimination of a rouge group meant no negotiations for her return.

* * *

It has been officially a week since Relena Peacecraft has gone missing, the Preventers investigation review is as followed.

-The Mysterious Phone calls to and from Kai Trent.

-There was blood on the window in her home, and fingerprint that was not identified as hers.

- Heero Yuy's pile of ransom notes, threats and the key manilla envelope that was in his apartment. And the video tape.

This required a separate investigation to look into the person known as Kai Trent. Preventers Chang and Maxwell returned to Relena's office and spoke with her secretary for the phone numbers, and another detailed account of Relena's relationship with this man.

Preventer Winner was again put in charge of Heero Yuy's interrogation. This time around, Heero Yuy was more lucid and seemed more stable than the last time. Winner was instructed to ask Yuy about the ransom notes and his standing on the situation, also, what he knew about the person known as Kai Trent.

* * *

**Interrogation part 2: Heero Yuy**

**Quatre**- How are you feeling today Heero?

**Heero**- Just get this over with Winner.

**Quatre**- Fine. As long as you are aware that you are a suspect on this case.

**Heero**- And why is that?

**Quatre**- Heero why have you been withholding evidence from the Preventers?

**Heero**- Withholding? If that's how you want to put it, then I suppose for a good 6 months.

**Quatre**- Is that how far back the threat letters go?

**Heero**- The farthest I can remember, but the most recent was….was….

(long pause)

**Quatre- **The manilla folder.

**Heero**- yeah.

* * *

Relena's Office

Interview: Angie Smoak

"_They came in, and of course I knew why they were here. Mr. Maxwell asked about the phone calls Ms. Relena had been receiving from Kai Trent. I said that the last phone call was the afternoon before she went missing. I described the situation when she received the call and how long she was on the phone. I was surprised that they didn't' come sooner."_

"_Mr. Chang then began to ask me how long they had been exchanging phone calls, and to my knowledge it was about 5 weeks at most." _

* * *

**Interrogation part 2: Heero Yuy**

**Quatre- **Why didn't you report the Manilla folder to the Preventers?

**Heero- **I was instructed not to, it would insure her safety.

**Quatre- **But what about the tape?

**Heero- **I didn't think he had his own agenda.

**Quatre- **What do you mean? Are you telling me you were aware that Relena was to be taken?

**Heero- **No…well, I saw something like this coming. But I didn't think he would actually pull it off.

**Quatre- **So whoever has Relena now, has been in contact with you before?

**Heero-** At first he pestered me with threatening letters, then he began calling me. He wanted security codes to the Preventers HQ. He wouldn't say why, but I refused. He fell away for a while and I believed he had given up on the vendetta he set out to do. That is until…

**Quatre- **Relena went missing. Heero tell me what last occurred between you and Relena.

**Heero- **We were going out to lunch like we always do….she seemed distant. She brought up the prospect of having children. I didn't know what to do, this wasn't something that we needed at the time.. But I…. I….I didn't take them seriously at first, but that night i just left the Irish pub to go find another one, I drank the entire night. I felt so bad about what i said, and then knowing that she was pregnant afterall... i couldn't take it. We did have a fight, and now with her gone….I wish I could have just told her how much I did want kids, how much I did want a family with her……

At that point Heero Yuy broke down and cried in the interrogation

**Quatre- **Hilde said that Relena wasn't pregnant.

**Heero- **She called me up that night, she practically yelled at me the news.. Said that I shouldn't even bother coming over…. I didn't know…. And then she gets kidnapped, and the.. the folder…

* * *

Preventers Maxwell and Chang retrieved all data they could on this man named Kai Trent. He was apparently an entrepreneur from the Northern part of Japan, an old school friend of Ms. Relena's. He lived downtown from the Peacecraft residence, in a loft by the harbor. Maxwell and Chang decided to give Mr. Trent a visit. But upon the arrival, the landlord notified them of his eviction, but Kai Trent had not been around in the last weeks, so they were free to check his loft.

* * *

**Interrogation part 2: Heero Yuy**

**Quatre- **Heero, we've just received information that Relena was in contact with a man named Kai Trent.

**Heero- **Him? She was always on egg shells whenever he was brought up.

**Quatre- **You didn't like him?

**Heero- **Would you like a man who was constantly trying to get your girlfriend to cheat on you??

**Quatre- **But Relena would never do such a thing.

**Heero- **Are you sure about that?

**Quatre- **Aren't you? Heero you know Relena better than that, I can't believe you would think her capable..

**Heero- **He was always sending her flowers, I would catch her hanging up the phone everytime I walked in the room…

**Quatre- **Is this part of the reason you and her were fighting.

**Heero-** No, this was my part of us fighting, I guess it was just simple jealousy. I know she wouldn't do such a thing… After all, it's not like we didn't have a "healthy" relationship if you get my drift….

**Quatre- **Heero, why did you have recordings of security tapes?

**Heero- **I couldn't accept the fact that she was missing, and that I was incapable of being there for her, funny… I obeyed her wish but it just blew up infront of me.

**Quatre- **Her Wish?

**Heero- **She asked me to not come over.

_Preview- More on the Kai Trent Investigation, a close and wrap up of Heero's interrogation and some revelations…….a match in the singular fingerprint left behind. _


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

I made this short for two reasons…..laziness and the fact it easily builds up to the next chapter which is equally short but the second part of this chapter

A/N: I don't own anything and sorry for the large gap of no updating…I've been away for a while visiting relatives. Any way I have another chapter for you….I'll try to update bi weekly if I can.

Chapter 5

Kai Trent's Loft

Chang and Maxwell received permission from the landlord to search Trent's loft. Video taping of the search revealed that his loft wasn't well kept, boxes were strewn about and papers stacked in numerous places.

**Maxwell**: I hope he didn't think of bringing any girl over here.

**Chang**: We need to go through these boxes and scan through the papers.

**Maxwell**: Exactly what are we looking for?

**Chang**: Winner said that Yuy was getting phone calls, Perhaps we should start looking through his phone record.

* * *

Interrogation Part 3: Heero Yuy

**Winner**: Okay Heero, we've established that you're involvement in this case has nothing to do with her disappearance. However, explain further about the security cameras and the phone calls.

**Heero**: He wanted security codes, I've told you this. Probably for Preventer's intellect. You're a preventer, you know the technological department we have installed, and the equipment made there. Maybe he wanted that.

**Winner**: So much so he would kidnap Ms. Relena to do it? What about your fetish with cameras again?

**Heero**: I was looking back at something I may have missed, a sign that could tell me who took her. If he could kidnap her, he obviously wasn't ignorant of her schedule. Security loop holes are rare and few between when it comes to her safety.

**Winner**: What are the chances that this Kai Trent has something to do with this?

**Heero**: I've looked into him, he doesn't meet the physical standards of pulling it off, so It would take a lot more investigating to see if he hired muscle to do the job for him.

**Winner**: Kai Trent is an entrepreneur, what exactly is his business?

**Heero**: He runs a company that sells appliances to other industries.

**Winner**: Appliances? Like house appliances.

**Heero**: Exactly.

* * *

Kai Trent's Loft

After combing through Trent's Loft, Maxwell and Chang found the phone records they were searching for, along with pay stubs and transactions made out from Kai Trent himself.

**Maxwell**: (Sorting through the papers) His phone records show multiple calls to private numbers, after I dialed them, they turned out to be private industries. I wrote down their names, they all sell government equipment.

**Chang**: What would a man be doing calling a government retailer for? He sells high end house appliances.

**Maxwell**: Maybe they are funding him or something?

**Chang**: Then the numbers wouldn't be private, it took long enough to break the privacy on those lines.

**Maxwell: Maybe he has a separate agenda.**

**

* * *

**

**Interrogation Part 3: Heero Yuy**

**Winner: **Heero I think it is best if you move aside on this case, and let us handle the rest of it. Your cooperation has been enough.

**Heero: What makes you think you can stop me from further investigating on my own?**

**Winner: **That's why I am asking you as friend to let us handle it. I think…..

The interrogation was thus interrupted, when Sally Po, the head of the forensics tapped on the door. Urgency in her eyes. In her hand was a folder that would help identify the culprit, a major step in bringing Ms. Relena back**.**

**Sally Po:**I have a match to the fingerprint left in the Peacecraft mansion…I think we need to bring Trowa Barton into custody**.**


End file.
